Rwby Undertale songs
by thetrueninjagofan12
Summary: Just some Undertale parodies of RWBY songs. I will take requests if you want them. I forgot a disclaimer though so I'll put it here: I don't own Undertale or RWBY. Respective franchises belong to Toby Fox and Rooster Teeth
1. Chapter 1

Path to isolation- Chara (Last verse sung by Frisk- will be bolded)

It starts with the complete and total change of what you hold dear

Your life that was filled with wild laughter is now filled with fear

What's left to just surround you is an overwhelming dread

The monsters that live down here want nothing but to see you dead.

Everything you once knew is gone without a trace

Should you befriend the monsters or should you wipe out the monster race

Your soul seems to glow in the dark when you're fighting them

You lose and you watch as the soul just reforms

Fragments jagged now you know that this whole race must be condemned

Call in the crowd control the population will be no more!

Enemies surround you but they still think you are friends

Trying to reform you is just how they lose their heads

You know what we both want, to wipe out the monster race

Looking in the mirror you're no longer looking at your own face!

The sun that warm glow is never gonna be seen again

Alone and you stranded yourself in the dark

Guilt inside you and you're looking around filled with regret

The pain's unbearable you just want to stop your own heart

Wanting to stop the madness you drop to your knees and scream

Praying you'll wake up in bed and just find this as a bad dream

But you know what you do want, is not the same as the cold truth

You run back to the mirror and desperately beg to know what to do.

 **Mirror can't you help me please**

 **There's something wrong with me**

 **I killed all of these helpless monsters in cold blood**

 **Mirror**

 **Tell me**

 **What have I done…**


	2. Chapter 2

Home: Toriel

Have some pie

Rest your eyes

Stay with me

Have sweet dreams

Peacefully

Do not leave

Have no fear

I'll be here

With you I'll stay

Hunting bugs

In the glimpse of sun

We can play

I planned your education

Your teacher I shall be

I love you as a mother

I hope that you'll love me

I don't want you to leave here

With everything I've seen I'm in fear

I don't know what path the future holds

But I hope that when you're with me you're at home

Yes I hope that when you're with me you're at home.

There's an empty space

A hole in my place

A lonely old woman's home

But do not fear

I'll be here

Of you I'll take care

I know the ruins are small

And we don't have too much

But I can make you happy

You'll be at peace and such

No I know that you are not home

But to keep you safe I won't let you go

Yes I know that you're unhappy dear

But I can't let you walk out of here

No I can't just let you walk out of here

Okay I'll let you go please don't come back here…


	3. Chapter 3

Ignite: Undyne

Human you're my enemy

Don't think you can run from me

I will steal your soul and you cannot stop me yeah

Didn't have to be this way

But you chose to do this the hard way

Now you're in for a beating!

If it weren't for the grooty

I would kick your booty

Don't you dare ask what a grooty is

Get back here punk

I don't like your spunk

Get your butt back here and finish this

 **Throwing spears**

 **Best high tail it out of here**

 **Falling down**

 **I sure hope that I don't drown**

For everyone's hopes and dreams

I will rip out your last soul

But just as the glow of my spear

There's a fury that's stronger than you

So you should be in fear

Your life ends here!

Fool you shouldn't try and escape from Undyne

You're going to regret being down here!

Once I take your soul we will take back the surface

Humans will die, monsters will be free!

And all of it will be because of me!

Humans will suffer for what they did, you'll see!

 **NO!**

Wow, you're pissing me right off

Don't hide that smirk behind a cough

Asgore, our great king will now become a god!

I see you're determined kid

But I'm getting real tired of this

It's time you give up and stop

You just keep on running

Do you think it's funny?

The longer this takes the madder I get

Using a kid as a shield

As if his life didn't have appeal

Have you not thrown in the towel yet?

Alphys watch

This kid I will now stop

Your soul is green

That means that you can't run from me!

And as all of our hearts beat as one

I know we will see the sun

That shines brightly up in the sky

And with that determination I know I won't be the one to die

Oh no not I!

I dominate and desecrate

Leave you in a foul state

Put you in the dump where Alphys and I go on dates

You really should have stayed at home

Climbing a mountain? You should have known

What happens when you want to explore and roam

I have a ton of handy spears

You have defence don't be in fear

Just point this in front when one is near

Run away when the soul is red

It's either that or just be dead

It's just that simple when all is said

Kid, you're just a little fool

Told you I would just kill you

Hey is it just me, or are you getting hotter too?

How the hell did we get here?

Thank got there's a cooler near

SANS WAKE UP I'M GOING INTO HEATSTROKE HERE!

It doesn't really matter much

Water's… just a little crutch!

I can see you right there! You're almost in my metal clutch!

Water cooler right nearby!

I need some or I'm gonna die!

Whose bright idea was it to make the Captain a fish that'll fry…?

What the heck just happened? Wait, did you save me?

What the hell is wrong with you kid?

Wait there's a cup balanced in your hand

And the cooler has less stuff inside

I'm soaking wet and not about to die

What the hell human? Why didn't you let me fry?


	4. Chapter 4

Red like roses Part II- Sans and Papyrus- Genocide

I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute

I hate living through timelines without you in it

Though I express no joy in my feeble life

What's left of happiness crumbles whenever you die.

I made it clear that you're all that ever matters

So when you aren't here my heart completely shatters

I really wish I could protect you but I fail to

And as an older brother I feel that I just fail you

I know it's not forever but I hate when you are gone

I just can't find much motivation and don't want to live on

When it's all over you tell me that it's okay

But if only you knew the hell I live through every day!

It's like a movie but without an ending

Once you reach a certain point it just starts right back at the beginning

It's a nightmare that doesn't end when you're awake

Paranoia floods over you and you're life's actually at stake!

You did what you felt you had to

I just wish you just stayed away

Papyrus, little bro, I need you

I wanna see

Wanna see

Wanna see

You so I can stop being in pain

Don't be a hero

It isn't worth your life bro

Understand this

Imagine if you were in my place how would you handle being left alone

I UNDERSTAND ALL OF THE PAIN THAT YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH

I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THE WHOLE TIME I'VE BEEN WITH YOU

I'VE SEEN FIRST HAND THE PAIN THAT YOU'VE GONE THROUGH

I JUST WISH THAT I COULD HELP YOU THROUGH IT TOO!

I UNDERSTAND THAT TO YOU I'M YOUR EVERYTHING

THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON THAT WE'RE EVEN SINGING

BUT I'M NOT THERE FOR YOU SO YOU MUST MOVE ON

LISTEN SANS, FOR BOTH OF US, YOU JUST HAVE TO BE STRONG!

I KNOW IT'S HARD TO BE TORN FROM SOMEONE GREAT AS ME

BUT YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND SANS, YOU JUST HAVE TO SEE!

THE SACRIFICE I MADE WAS FOR MONSTERS TO ESCAPE

LISTEN WELL; IT WAS A NOBLE CHOICE I MADE!

YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND ME!

JUST STOP THE HUMAN CHILD

IT'S ALREADY GONE PAST UNDYNE

IT'LL BE

IT'LL BE

IT'LL BE

IN THE JUDGEMENT HALL IN A WHILE

BE THE HERO

IF ANYONE CAN DO IT YOU CAN

YOU ARE STRONGER

THAN ANYONE JUST DODGE FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN

YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDED ME I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD

I hate it when you leave me it hurts in ways that I never thought it could.

COULD I CHANGE IT? IF I COULD I WOULD

IT doesn't MATTER how

THE timeline SCATTERS now

EVERY try ACCOUNTS to ZERO

Guess I shouldn't BE a HERO

But no matter what I do, still I can't just be happy with you.

Don't be a hero

It isn't worth your life bro

Understand this

Imagine if you were in my place how would you handle being

Left

A

Lone


	5. Chapter 5

Cold- Alphys

I never thought that it wise to dream too much

Dreaming too big will always lead to being crushed

When I met you, you weren't afraid of anything

You made me feel like I could fly without using wings

I never thought a hero would ever look my way

I just wish I could help you but you've been taken away

Now it's cold without you here

The underground is filled with fear

There may not be stars in the sky

But I won't say goodbye

I'll make sure no one else dies

My life of doubt faded away with you around

You made me feel less insecure about what's underground

You were right there watching anime with me

Just like me you loved mew mew kissy cutie!

The light you gave to guide me

Will never fade away

But without you I don't believe

I will see past today

Now it's cold without you here

The underground is filled with fear

There may not be stars in the sky

But I won't say goodbye

I'll make sure no one else dies


	6. Chapter 6

Dream come true- Chara

I've been watching you lately

Watching your battles and it drives me crazy

You never kill nobody

They mean nothing they are just code

There are too much for this game to load

Some designs are so ugly!

I've been spending time wondering why

You just stand there, don't let them die

It just doesn't seem so special

Then there's the douchebag skeleton

He stands and smiles like he's won

I can't understand his true intentions!

I see what you do more than they do it's true

And you talking is rather lame

I don't understand

There's a stick in your hand

It's just some dumb game!

You just need to slash on through

Monsters mean nothing to you

You just think there's something to prove

(Oh oh)

But what do I have to do to make you kill these freaks?

I know that

You will go and you'll be alright

You will make lots of friends and you'll leave tonight

I get it we've seen that before

But if you

Reset and kill everyone

I know that that sounds rather fun

Honestly kid how are you not bored?

How I wish that you knew

I really want to hurt you

But I can't cause I'm not actually here

Just swallow your pride

Pick up a knife and fill them all with fear

I can't keep on waiting

Your kindness makes me crazy

I hope you're gonna figure it out

That what you need to do is a genocide route

You just need to slash on through

Monsters mean nothing to you

You just think there's something to prove

(Oh oh)

But what do I have to do to make you kill these freaks?

You just need to slash on through

Oh you need to slash on through

nothing to you

Oh I wish you knew how much they hate you

Something to prove

(Oh oh)

But what do I have to do to make you kill these freaks?

You just gotta be mean

Commit genocide

Never stop until they all die

Reset to the start

And start again

Then you'll never be the same again

Come on

Come on

Come on come on come on come on now puppet

What do I have to do to make you slaughter them?

Slaughter them?

Slaughter them…


	7. Chapter 7

Die: Asgore

It was just fine

We lived in peace

Happily on the surface

The sun was bright

It's light was warm

But then the bond had severed

We spent our lives

Fighting a war

That we were not supposed to have fought

But fear takes over the humans

And then the war was done

Lives were lost

(O-oh)

Was getting rid of us really worth the cost?

Not every risk we take is worth it in the end

But then there was a child

A human we called friend

Feel it everywhere but don't see it coming

We're stuck underground and can't see the surface

The bright golden orb we see up in the sky!

First one down then there were 6

Come over here and let's end this quick

Fairwell human child cause now it's time to die!

What did we do

To deserve this?

Is it fair to call us monsters?

Our child was gone, and then one more

But humans call us "monsters"?

The truth came out

The path was clear

No human will ever leave alive

But I regret the choice I made

When Toriel walked out of my life

They're all gone

(O-oh)

Now you stand young child you're the final one

All of the pain I felt has frozen my mind

All my tragic loss has made me so very blind

Say good bye

Time to die

Say goodbye

(Just say goodbye)

Time to die

(Time!)

Feel it everywhere but don't see it coming

We're stuck underground and can't see the surface

The bright golden orb we see up in the sky!

First one down then there were 6

Come over here and let's end this quick

Fairwell human child cause now it's time to die!

Die!

Die!

Die


	8. Chapter 8

All that matters: Toriel

I always hoped that you would stay forever

But I knew it was a blatant lie

But I can tell you in my heart I never

Thought you'd up and leave me

I wish that you would need me

And here we are again, with sunlight in our eyes

I'm thankful my dear child for this grand surprise.

You fall

You leave

I wish you were with me

I wanted to know that you won't die

But here we are

Under our bright star

And finally my dear, you are alive.

I hoped one day I would leave the shadows

With a child right by my side

But as time was moving forward

I felt quite defeted

My faith in life depleted

But I risked it once again to have you with me in the light

Things like this make my day seem much more bright.

You fall

You leave

I wish you were with me

I wanted to know that you won't die

But here we are

Under our bright star

And finally my dear, you are alive.

I feel like

I'm running out of energy

I hit right back to the harder side of life

The way I feel

Is really no big deal.

Sad, but it's true

That the one thing I can count on

Is that children don't make it through.

You fall

You leave

I wish you were with me

I wanted to know that you won't die

But here we are

Under our bright star

And finally my dear, you are alive


	9. Chapter 9

I'm the one: Sans and Chara

A/N: Sans: Normal. Chara: Italics. Bold: both

Welcome to the hall kid, you're not gonna leave

 _If you think I'm scared then you haven't met me._

Start things off with my strongest attack to boot

 _You should give up now your attemts are all moot_

Oh yeah?

 _Uh huh._

I can dodge your attacks you're not touching me

 _You talk a lot of smack, let's just wait and see._ _You wanna stop me here, lets just see you try_

Take one more step and you're gonna die.

 **I'm the one that you're mama said "don't mess with them or you'll end up dead." You should regret even coming by my way.** **You think you're cool you think you're tough well sorry pal it's not enough. After this fight you'll face more than ridicule.**

The higher the LOVE and the greater the sin. Time for your judgement to begin.

 _It's just a shame that you'll die here in pain. Nothing has been any more real._

 _I'm the one_

That you made isolated without any sun

 _Only one_

You murdered my family, friends, and the others

I'm the one

 _Who fell from the surface to end my lack of love_

I'm long gone

 _You hate the wrong person Frisk is the one that you will kill._

You returned from your save? Well let's start it all again.

 _I feel it this time you're gonna be dead._

 _You know the way I dress? It means I'm a child_

Really funny kid you had me fooled for a while

Oh yeah!

 _Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _This is all a game so why should you care?_

You murdered everyone so it's only fair.

 _Lay right there and die like all the rest._

I hope you know you're a pain in the ass

 **If you were smart you'd stay away**

 **This isn't at all going your wayThis attempt is like all of the rest**

 **It may be hard to hear me say**

 **Kicking your ass is child's play**

 **You should have known you were facing the best**

A blast to the face

And the soul again breaks

Blood sure leaves a flavour of steel

No one to blame here at the end of the game

The humiliation is real.

 _I'm the one_

That was made in a lab, a psychopath's son

 _Overrun_

For a long time now, just me and my brother

I'm the one

 _Who is winning this fight the battle is won_

Blood will run

 _You're dust has scattered that means that our battle is done._


	10. Chapter 10

This life is mine- Frisk

Player

Can you hear me?

Do I get through?

Do you even care or

Am I just a toy?

There's a feeling in me that is growing stronger

A feeling for me to live my own life

But there's a part of me that stares back from inside a mirror

Part of me that's scared I don't belong

That I can't be strong.

I play your game

Do it all over again

I do whatever you think is right

I'm getting tired of this enless clycle now

I won't play your game

After once it's not the same

I'm ending the cycle cause

This life is mine...

I played a pacifist route

More times than I can count

I'm tired of this

Endless loop of playthroughs

Bur you have got to be getting bored of this soon.

Created to play stupid games

The genocide gets rather lame

A thousand times

Why do you think what I want

Is watching all my friends die

But I don't intend to suffer any longer.

Here's where the control comes to an end

I'm ending the connection

It's my reconciliation

The aimless gameplay ends tonight

I'll put up a fight!!!

I'm not some thing

Not just pixels on your screen

I have my own thoughts, feelings and rights

I am a human don't I have the right to refuse?

I am not a pawn

I don't want to continue on

I won't reset the game because

This life is mine!

Shame that it took so long

For me to see

That the endless loop stopped making me happy

Sans I understand the pain you've been through

Doesn't mean I have to suffer too

(Hey-ey!)

Now this conversation's finally over

Player, player yeah I'm done.

I've brought myself together now

And now the game is done!

Finally done!

I'm not some thing

Not just pixels on your screen

I have my own thoughts, feelings and rights

I am a human don't I have the right to refuse?

I am not a pawn

I don't want to continue on

I won't reset the game because

This life is mine


	11. Chapter 11

It's My Turn- Asriel

When I was young

I would dream of one day seeing the sky

I never thought

That my dream would ever come through and as a result I'd die

When I was reborn as a flower

I had a brand new chance

Try to change things

By resetting

But the moment didn't last.

But now we stand here Chara

The fate of this new era

I will destroy it and start anew

You were the one

Who i took in and took care of and we became family

You brought us hope

But then you died and as a result it killed me

That was so long ago but we're here now

We have another chance

Don't you

Stop me

It's

Destiny

Why must you refuse

I am the god of this world

You're just a weak little girl

I think it's time the fate comes to an end

Time for you to learn

It's my turn.

I won't be thrown to the side any longer

It's time you stood there and hear what I say

It's over now

Anyhow

I've been waiting forever

To gain control of this endevor

Try and call your friends it will not help.

Hey wait?

Why do I feel strange?

It feels like the monsters in me are fighting for control

You fools

Keep trying you'll only lose

I am the god of hyperdeath

And you all are just tools

Chara please you're only making this harder

Isn't this what we want?

We can liberate the monsters

By killing everyone.

I don't care what it costs me

The consequences will not haunt me

I think it's time we reach the end!

What's this

(What's this)

Feeling?

(Feeling)

I feel in me

It's coming from all the souls

I'm losing all control

Yes I see It's all so true

(It's all so true)

You're not really Chara, are you?

It's nice to meet you Frisk

I know I have been a dick

Let me make it right and free you all

And now I have learned

It's now your turn

I hope you all are happy up there

Sadly without a soul I can't be there too.

I do not blame you see

If you still hate me

You want to be friends with me?

Looking past everything so we're happy

Why my new friend Frisk I must thank you…


	12. Chapter 12

All Things Must Die- Sans/Chara

Sans: Normal

Chara: _Itallics_

Both: **Bold**

Time and time again now

I've seen life come this way

Each time I hope to stop it

The results are all the same

Timelines are no different

Whether life or death

I will always judge you

This is where it ends

It's judgement time…

And now you die..

 _I play your games_

 _Do things your way_

 _But in this timeline_

 _Everything goes away_

 _No one left to miss you_

 _All your friends are gone_

 _It's time you accept it_

 _Let's move along_

 _Ashes to ashes_

 _And dust to dust_

 _Just let it happen_

 _This one's a must_

 _Just say goodbye!_

 _It's time to die_

 _Be a good guy_

 _Just stop and die!_

All tales conclude

All killers fall

Just give your life up

You're dead after all

Don't pray for mercy

You lost your chance

I will just kill you

And restart the dance

Tired of watching you fight on

Just stop in your tracks and get dunked on

 _Just close your eyes…_

 _Embrace the knife._

It's judgement time!

It's you who'll die!

 **It's time to accept your fate**

 **Admit that you won't leave unscathed**

 **Throw in the towel**

 **Accept that the hour is nig** h

 **Surrender your life**

 **Cause all things must die**

 **It's time to die**

Just close your eyes

This ends tonight!

 _Blacken your eyes_

 _Cause now you die!_


	13. Chapter 13

Wings- Sans

Timelines

Repeat all the time

It's not surprising

When I repeat life

Mercy

Is hard to find

When the player

Wants everyone to die

I'm no longer disappointed

I no longer feel grief

I have lost all emotions

Inside of me

It's not healthy

Stop resetting timelines

Let these monsters live their lives

They'll be much happier

And I'll no longer

Have to see them die

Six hours

Is all it takes

For you to win

And reset the game

Aimless

But you still play

But why bother?

It'll never change

I can tell you it's all pointless

There aren't even real stakes

Why should you even bother

Playing the game

But still you play

Stop resetting timelines

Let these monsters live their lives

They'll be much happier

And I'll no longer

Have to see them die


	14. Chapter 14

This Time (From Shadows part II)- Asriel/Frisk

Frisk:

Asriel listen I know things are bad

Asriel:

You're stopping me from restoring the life I once had

Chara you should know what we want to achieve will not happen.

Frisk:

I know you wanted everyone to be free. But stealing their souls will not bring them all peace.

Asriel:

Don't stop me now I'm so close you see.

I will liberate them

Both:

We can just set them free

Asriel:

Hear now

It's too late for them

I will destroy them all

And start from new

I am their god!

Both:

This time

Frisk:

You will change things for good

If you listen

Asriel:

They'll die

The humans hold zero interest in them

Frisk:

But now

If you let them live it'll be better

I've learned that humans have all changed their minds

Asriel

Chara you're crazy

They deserve to die

Both:

We were once divided but now it is time

To show them all what

We're like

Frisk:

Asriel trust me I know your pain

Asriel:

They'll go to the surface and this'll repeat again.

Frisk:

But you should trust me this time it all will be different.

Of course blood will spill it's a war after all

Asriel:

What is the point if they all will fall?

Both:

Fight or die

Asriel:

It's the same after all.

Frisk:

But we can avoid the warfare

Asriel:

Not if I've learned from life

Frisk:

Hear now, the war is done

Humans will accept you and let you live there

The peace has come

Both:

This time

Frisk:

You will change things for good

If you listen

Asriel:

They'll die

The humans hold zero interest in them

Frisk:

But now

If you let them live it'll be better

I've learned that humans have all changed their minds

Asriel:

Chara you're crazy

They deserve to die

Both:

We were once divided but now it is time

To show them all what

We're like

Asriel:

This all is coming clearer

This is a new time

(It's time)

To seal our fate

And walk beside the human race

Both:

The past is gone and soon behind us

Time to return to the surface

Asriel:

Heal now

The souls were restored

The barrier's broken

And you are now free

Go see the surface world!

Every monster:

This time!

Things have all changed for the better!

We're free!

And the sun is there for us to see!

We stand!

United and shoulder to shoulder!

Out from the darkness a new hope arrives

We made it up here and none of us died

We're all undivided

Our futures aligned

A new era is here

This time!


	15. Chapter 15

Smile- Frisk/Toriel/Asgore

Asgore:

Child,

Of humans

I know that this is hard

Be our ambassador

Since you have returned the stars

Born with destiny

Angel wings are on your back

You are perfect

If only I knew

Then I would never of attacked.

Toriel:

Some people are cold.

Instead of kindness they'd rather be bold

And hurt those

Who can't defend

Asgore:

(That's not true)

Toriel:

Here's what you'll do…

Frisk:

I'll show them how to smile

Show kindness for a while

I'll do what I need

It's my duty

As the ambassador I'll make

Them happy

Toriel:

Stay with me now

I'll raise you as I should

I'll care for you

Help you thrive and grow

I just pray my child that you'll be good

Be brave child

You have the will to help them grow

Help them

As you did before

Your kindness deserves to be known

Asgore:

And as you grow

You'll gather more knowledge and your heart will know

When the time is right

To do it again

You'll make much more friends

All over again!

Frisk:

I'll show them how to smile

Show kindness for a while

I'll do what I need

It's my duty

As the ambassador I'll make

Them happy

I know that society's changing

I know that the monsters were worth saving

But that's when it hurts most to find

Some things never change

Monsters are still in pain

I can't imagine being their kind.

But I can show them how to smile

Show kindness for a while

I'll do what I need

It's my duty

As the ambassador I'll

Make them happy


	16. Chapter 16

Neon- Mettaton

We're all born

With a dream

We all want to be celebrities

My dream came so very true

Too bad you can't be me.

I bet it's hard to live with

Knowing you will never shine this bright

Don't you worry beautiful

You will be alright

Listen sunshine

Can't you see

I am all of the things you will never be

I'm bright like a star

Can be seen from afar

I'm a neon rainbow

I'm not sure what you are

Now it's time

For a quiz

What's the best part of me

That's a trick

We all know

It's these legs

A dazzling beauty

I know it's hard to live with

Knowing that you'll never be this fine

You've got your own kind of beauty

But none of it is mine

Listen sunshine

Can't you see

I am all of the things you will never be

I'm bright like a star

Can be seen from afar

I'm a neon rainbow

I'm not sure what you are

Nobody likes someone who doesn't emote

Come on just smile you're really freaking me out

Just think of happy things you'll see in no time

The views are going up

How high will they go

Ten thousand?

Holy smokes!

Thank you human that's a lot

So many monsters saw how well you fought

My battery's low

I won't be here for long

I must thank you human

Now move along


	17. Chapter 17

Let's Just Live!- Frisk/The monsters of the underground

It used to feel like a fairy tale

A story that they used to tell us

Of monster kind

And how they made things harder for us

Then it turns out it

Was much more than a bedtime story

But what they said was only half of all history

The stories were a lie

The monsters are all so kind

When I took the fall

And I found their home

I learned some things

Humanity needs to know

They're so nice!

They did not

Deserve what fate had brought them

From what I saw they're so very sweet

They helped me on my way

So we could see light of day

They deserve to walk with humanity!

They deserve to get out of the dark

A hundred years is much too long for

An entire race to be forgotten and ignored

They've lost so so much

Too many monsters died from the war

The once peaceful race has now declared war

But the hostility fades

And compassion takes its place

Who needs bloodshed

Who needs people dead

When we can all be friends?

They're so nice!

They did not

Deserve what fate had brought them

From what I saw they're so very sweet

They helped me on my way

So we could see light of day

They deserve to walk with humanity!

When it feels like there's nothing

Worth hoping for

You give up entirely

And the morale is quite pooor

Then this tale

Takes an unexpected turn

And you're standing in the sun

The peace is here to stay

In the sun we will play

The suffering in the dark is done

Everyone:

We've come home!

We're here to stay

Finally we are happy

And we all can now be at peace

The golden glow is warm

We're out of the way of harm

And We're worryless because we're free!


	18. Chapter 18

The Triumph: Player

Pacifist route done

Reset the game

Try something different

Another route to play

Genocide route

Let's kill our friends

Regret my choices

Now that goat mom is dead

I feel my sins

Crawling up my back

Running in circles for

More things to attack

Helpless and doomed

As they try to escape

Guilt build inside at the last live to take

Papyrus spares

And Sans just glares

I know that I'm going to suffer

Let me die

It feels impossible

Not because it takes longer

All my friends

I'll be coming for them soon

Can't reset

But can't keep going

Can't start all over again

I slashed through the undying fish

And now I'm in Hotland

Everyone is desperate

They just want to survive

I forced them back into the dark

Because I wanted to see them die!

Here in the hall I feel the worst

So many monsters now I have hurt

I feel my hand shake as I press the arrow key

Because it's time to get judged from old Sansy

"Hey there kid

Wow you've been busy

You killed everyone and only left me

Do you think even the worst soul can change

I really don't

If I did I'd be insane

Take one more step

This is the test

Let's see if you think I'm worth saving

Or you'll have a bad time."

This battle is impossibe

Sans waits and my hand trembles

I don't get a choice

The game moves on its own.

Can't reset

But can't keep going

Can't start all over again

I slashed through the undying fish

And now I'm at the end

Everyone is desperate

They just want to survive

I forced them back into the dark

Because I wanted to see them die!

I hate this run

It was a mistake to walk it

I understand the choice was my own

It was all one great big mistake

A path that I'll no longer take

We will again see the sun

Through determination

Can't reset

But can't keep going

Can't start all over again

I slashed through the short bonehead

And now I'm here at the end

Chara smiles and offers me

A chance to destroy the world

I decline

And they don't care

The option wasn't mine

I had a bad time


End file.
